Changing fate
by c3ono
Summary: a second chance, this time it will be different, it will not end in a disastrous way, he will make sure of it time travel, some game elements, No harem, rated M just to be sure.
1. prologue

_Changing fate_

"That's it" he said "kurama it's seams that's how it's end"

in a place that somehow resemble a sewer, said a blonde young man to the great tailed beast accompanying him, in the place of eyes full of hope and conviction lay pits of profound sorrow and sadness

"Here I am, having nothing left but regrets and awaiting my death"

 **"You now kits, you aren't alone I will be with you until the end"**

Wide eyed, the blonde chuckled "I know buddy, we will always be partners"

Yes, uzumaki naruto failed. After the betrayal of black zetsu and the resurfacing of kaguya, team 7 was going to seal the goddess when in a last act of desperation and madness, she used her power to literally blow everything up, herself included, no one but him was able to survive this, and he was at death door

"Damn" the last uzumaki started feeling hollow inside, he couldn't do anything, he couldn't save anyone "if only I have reacted more quickly, everyone will be still alive, sakura-chan, teme, kakashi-sensei, and the others, and it wouldn't have ended like that"

" **What are you doing, naruto, what would they think if they were to see you acting like this?"**

The words of kurama made the jinchûriki pause, and when he was going to answer he noticed how everything was fading into nothingness

He sighed "in the end, it doesn't matter my time is up and I will no longer be here to lament over anything"

He know, even with him surviving the explosion, the once flourishing four elemental countries is now but a desolate piece of earth, and his injuries can't be healed even with the help of his partner

The world is dying and so is he, and nothing can be done to change that

"haha, Kurama you know, outside of fights I am not that great at speeches, but I can't go without saying as much as a thank you, so thank you for being there for me all this time, I wouldn't have survived without you" his smile was so large that it curbed his eyes

Kurama couldn't help but spill some tears that made our favorite blonde laugh a little

"Haha I didn't take you for the emotional type"

His pride injured, the great nine tailed fox couldn't help but said **"S...Shut up, it isn't what y….."**

He stopped after seeing the closed fist that that his friend raised, a faded fist that was raised in a familiar manner, he let out a chuckle **"…..baka"**

The moment fist met fist, Uzumaki Naruto died.

What he didn't know at that moment is that his story has yet to end; no it was the beginning, the beginning of a new adventure, of a new life.

 _Let the tail of the unpredictable ninja continue_


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1:_

You know, when he died he make sure to prepare himself for everything that could happen in the afterlife, but god damn it even that would have been able to help him contain his shock over what he is seeing now, "what the hell is this?"

 _ **CONGRATULATION!**_

 _ **YOU HAVE FINISHED YOU FIST LIFE, YOU CAN NOW START YOUR NEW ONE**_

 _ **STARTING NEW GAME?**_

 _ ***note: clicking 'NO' would just dismiss the notifications, and it can be reopened by thinking about it**_

The blonde for a long time at the blue panel floating in space, a space marked with never ending darkness, if he was to walk right now he would note that this darkness wasn't hiding anything but emptiness, he sighed for a long time "wouldn't god just let me rest for a while"

He pressed the 'NO' button wanting some piece and quite so that he can take some deductions about the mysterious message that was taking most of his attention, not surprising when it's the only thing in this blank space

'DING'

 _ **POINTS**_

 _ **OPTIONS**_

 _ **HELP**_

With the emergence of this new panel, the uzumaki couldn't help but close his eyes and stay still, "…when did my life become a video game" he sighed for a long time "well, since I have no idea what the hell's going on.." he pressed the block titled ' _ **HELP' "**_ let's pray it will help me tell what is going on "

He watched as the blocks melted away to form a screen

 _ **Hello there I will be your guide in this afterlife experience**_

 _ **As you can see without counting the help option there is two others "Points" and, "Options"**_

' _ **Points' will reckon your score, score you gained through your life**_

' _ **Options' gives you well, options that can be unlocked by paying with the points you gained like starting your new life with all your memories intact**_

"Hmm" naruto stroked his chin, _'pressing '_ _ **Points'**_ _seems to be the only choice, the '_ _ **Option'**_ _can wait until after'_ arriving the a decision, the blonde tapped 'Points'

 _ **SCORE:**_

 _ **Age: seventeen; 1700 points**_

 _ **Mastered: The academy's three: 25 points**_

 _ **Shadow clone: 500 points**_

 _ **Tree/Water walking: 25 points**_

 _ **Summoning (toads):200 points**_

 _ **Rasengan: 400 points**_

 _ **Oodama rasengan: 500 points**_

 _ **Wind release: 300 points**_

 _ **Sage mode: 1000 points**_

 _ **Kyuubi Chakra mode: 2000 points**_

 _ **Created: sexy jutsu: 100 points**_

 _ **Rasengan variants; 2000 points**_

 _ **Bijuudama variants: 1000 points**_

 _ **Learned: Six Paths Sage Mode; 4000 points**_

 _ **Achievements: 'GOING BY MY NINDO': 4000 points**_

' _ **LET THE WILL OF FIRE BURN': 1000 points**_

' _ **FRIEND OF THE TAILED BEASTS':3000 points**_

' _ **Last survivor': 2000 points**_

' _ **WITH THE RIGHT WORDS, EVERYONE CAN CHANGE':2000 points**_

 _ **Subtotal: 25 750 points**_

 _ **Broken promise: -5000 points**_

 _ **Losing everything: -10000 points**_

 _ **Total: 10750 points**_

 _ **Rating: this is definitely not the score of someone who fucked everything up**_

 _ **Tragic Ending! Unlocked "time travel"**_

"… ti…time travel ?!" he exclaimed, he was trying to make sense with everything when read those words, words that gave birth to hope in him, "what do you mean by time travel, speak, now!"

 _ **Because of the tragic ending of your life, you unlocked the possibility to go back in time as you are now at any moment in the past without exchanging for it with 10000 points in the option menu.**_

Reading the text, He couldn't believe his eyes "I… can go back, I can change everything" tears started spilling from his eyes, for a few moments nothing but the sounds of tears meeting ground could be heard, but then a chuckle escaped from the blonde's closed lips, and then a laugh, a laugh that morphed into hysterical laughter "hahaha, hahaha I…I can save them, hahaha"

"No one will have to die, I will make sure of it, sasuske-teme, sakura-chan, kakashi-sensei, ero-sennin, saru-jiji, tsunade-baa-san, everyone, this time no one will have to suffer"

He stayed silent, reorganizing his thoughts, none of this make sense, but if it help him righting everything, then he doesn't give a damn it _'I should explore what this interface have, they should be something that help when I return to…life'_ he shuddered, _'I still can't believe this is my afterlife, a game video interface'_

"well no use thinking about it" he pressed the ' _ **option'**_ button, this time the screen melted into a number of blocks, each representing an option accompanying it a tag with a number on it 'that _must be the number of points needed to buy the option'_ he pondered ' _so options can be unlocked or bought with points, hmm, good to know'_

"Th…this is ridiculous" seeing the options, he couldn't help but exclaim loudly

 _ **Gamer: start slow but gives you the potential of a cheated character in a world where only you have it*100000 points**_

 _ **Save: the ability to save one time in your life, you can return to the saved points anytime you want, for an unlimited number of times*50000 points**_

 _ **Shop: can be used to buy any ability, bloodline, or jutsu proper to the world the user live in*90000 points**_

And the list goes one, without end, the list comported everything from stats boost to world destroying jutsu, you could find anything in there, he shuddered 'seriously, who would go for a gender changing option'

He continued to browse through them for some time, in the end he voted for ones that will help him win against kaguya, "let's see how you and your son will do this time around"

 _ **Bijuu Chakra: this will give reserves that compare to the great nine tailed beast, as well as tailed beast chakra to replace your human one, enjoy destroying everything with your own Bijuudama *5000 points**_

 _ **Talisman (one time use item): this item will let you seal anything, and will disappear once used *2000 points**_

'I can buy only two of those so I have to be careful, they will be my resort against black zetsu and his mother, now what to do with my remaining points'

In the end he couldn't find anything useful, so he decided to use them on some clothes (normal ones mind you) and strength boost, when finished at the place of his torn up clothes was an outfit familiar to anyone who watched the movie: naruto the last, he hesitated to exchange for the headband, but in the end he chose not to, 'in the time I am going to, no one know me, so it's unwise to wear the headband without talking to saru-jiji before'

With nothing else to do, he summoned the very first notification he received after his death, familiar words appearing before him

 _ **STARTING NEW GAME?**_

 _ **NO/YES**_

Without hesitation, he pressed 'yes'

 _ **WOULD YOU LIKE TO USE THE 'TIME TRAVEL' option?**_

 _ **NO/YES**_

He pressed 'yes' again

 _ **Could you please say out loud the time and place you wish to travel to?**_

'So it's time' he thought "SYSTEM, I want to be send at the start of the third shinobi war, for the place somewhere nearby konoha will do"

'No one will stop me from changing things, I will not zetsu defile humans anymore, even if I have to "…sacrifice myself"

with those words echoing, Uzumaki Naruto vanished, letting behind nothing but absolute darkness.


End file.
